Fireworks
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Blank period. "Al igual que las luces en el cielo, Sakura, tú eres lo único que tengo." [OS de regalo para Akiiko-chan]


**Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La canción pertenece a [Sunwoo Jung A ft. Jung Yong Hwa]. Art pertenece a どんぶらこ.

**Summary: **Blank period. "Al igual que las luces en el cielo, Sakura, tú eres lo único que tengo."

NA: Os de regalo para mi adorada Akiiko-chan

* * *

**.Fireworks.**  
불꽃놀이

* * *

**불꽃놀이**

Es como un latido que había comenzado desde hace tiempo. Una pulsación sutil que antes pasaba desapercibida, pero que al igual que los fuegos artificiales, lograba un gran estruendo; una explosión de colores que iluminaban de manera hermosa el frío y aislado cielo oscuro.

Estos sentimientos que por ella retenía…

Primero, en su pre-adolescencia junto a su viejo equipo.

_—Ne, ne Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué clase de planta es esta?_

_—No toques eso, Naruto._

_— ¡Mira Sakura-chan! ¡Una luciérnaga muerta!_

_— ¡Asco Naruto! ¡Aleja eso!_

_Y es cuando la chica se acerca a él, tomando su brazo en un intento de protección hacia Naruto, en un intento de estar cerca de él. Sasuke frunciría el entrecejo ante el actuar infantil de sus compañeros, trataría de zafarse de la chica y no lo lograría. Realmente, no lo intentaba con verdadero interés. Esa era una debilidad._

Y junto a esto, esos pequeños latidos siendo ignorados.

_Eran algo común -muy fastidioso- pero recurrente cuando Sakura trataba de acercarse a él._

El último Uchiha era demasiado joven y estaba tan enfocado en sus sentimientos de rencor y miedo como para darle la atención a los pequeños sentimientos de calidez que obtenía.

_— ¡Sasuke-Kun!_

Pero no podía evitar esas sensaciones. No podía ignorar del todo esa sonrisa sincera dada hacia él y compárala con las constelaciones resplandecientes en el cielo negro.

No importaba el tiempo o las situaciones vividas después, esta situación sólo logró incrementar.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Ver a Sakura tan sonriente, tan familiar hacia él, le traía ese tipo de recuerdos: donde él tuvo la oportunidad de ser un shinobi correcto, de tener una vida fuera de la venganza y la traición... y perder todo eso sin siquiera considerar. Era de cierto modo agridulce, saber que ahora -una vez más- se le daba la confianza y amor que antes había rechazado e ignorado.

La joven ninja llegó hasta él, extasiada y con estrellas en los ojos. Esto le había distraído a Sasuke brevemente, pero incluso un segundo donde bajara su guardia era inaceptable para él, más aun cuando estaba en medio de un mercado saturado de gente. En cierto momento Sakura se había entretenido a mirar en uno de los tantos puestos y atractivos que tenía ese lugar. Según les habían dicho, el festival de ese pueblo estaba en pleno apogeo, pero el shinobi simplemente había continuado con su marcha, no tomando como relevante tal situación. No se perdían, pues sentía con tal claridad su chakra tan familiar. Quizá por eso se dejaba vagar en sus recuerdos de vez en vez, ante la normalidad que abundaba alrededor, pero también era debido a ella.

— ¡Mira! —un par de tickets con un nombre que para él fueron incomprensibles. Sakura continuó— Hace un momento desafié al sujeto de aquel puesto –apuntó hacia un lugar en específico, pero lo que más podía resaltar Sasuke era la multitud de personas que murmuraban y miraban en dirección de ellos.

— ¿Qué clase de desafío?

¿Debería el preocuparse de que los echen de ahí?

No hace mucho había llegado a ese país: una isla montañosa rodeada de un extenso mar. Nunca habían estado ahí, pese a que antes habían escuchado del lugar. Era diferente a lo que esperaba, la mayoría de la población eran civiles normales, y es que en ese nuevo viaje en el que Sasuke se aventuraba junto a la compañía de Sakura, habían estado enfrentando todo tipo de personas y shinobis, por lo que de cierta manera esa parecía ser la norma. Ante el abrupto de la ninja, ¿debía esperar alguna repercusión?

— ¡De fuerza! Sujetó mi mano con la suya, y con los codos apoyados en una pequeña mesa, debía inclinar su mano hasta que tocara la superficie de la mesa.

Sasuke escuchó, una ceja levantándose ante lo que la ninja de cabello rosa le decía.

— ¡Tranquilo! No use mi fuerza realmente, ¡pero mira! ¡Gané esto! No tenemos que preocuparnos por donde dormir estos días, son cupones para una estadía en una posada. ¿No es genial?

Ahí estaba, esa sonrisa que iluminaba el cielo oscuro. Sasuke sentía su mano formarse en puño, un respuesta de su cuerpo ante las sensaciones que dentro de él se formaban, una manera de evitar actuar como este quería.

Le miró brevemente, pero no reaccionó ni respondió ante el entusiasmo de ella. Simple apatía que sus ojos mostraban, y con un movimiento de su cabeza le dio a entender a Sakura que aceptaba esto. Así, Sasuke caminó fuera de ese entorno repleto de personas –que aún les observaban, porque eran unos forasteros después de todo, y a eso habría que añadirse el impacto que Sakura les había dejado hace unos momentos a los residentes.

Por instantes Sakura se quedó plantada en el mismo lugar, viendo a Sasuke moverse cada vez más lejos. No era que ella esperara un "gracias" junto a una sonrisa del Uchiha, pero el desinterés que éste le daba a mostrar lograba bajar sus ánimos un poco.

A pesar de que Sasuke le aceptara como acompañante en este viaje, Sakura no podía eliminar esta barrera que Sasuke imponía entre ellos. Aun con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, se sentía tan distante de él.

Era una sensación helada, pero era una a la que ella se estaba resignando. Así, continuó el paso, para una vez más, ir tras Sasuke Uchiha. Sólo que esta vez más despacio que antes.

불꽃놀이

La posada era diferente a como lo esperaba. Claro, este país era grande, y ciertamente no se veía en carencias extremas como otros donde ya habían estado, pero el lugar donde se hospedarían era por mucho más lujoso de lo que había pensado.

— Por aquí.

La voz amable de la dependienta, a la par de su mano señalando la que sería la habitación de los ninja.

La reacción de ambos fue algo cómica, pues dentro del lugar había más de lo imaginado. Una sala espaciosa, una cama enorme. Un baño exterior con aguas termales -exclusivo de la habitación.

— Ya veo, con razón el premio mayor de la competencia era esto… —_ "Seguro no podría costear eso si lo hubiéramos querido"._ Murmuró más para sí misma que para Sasuke. Si él escuchó o no, no dio muestra de aquello.

La interacción dentro de la habitación entre ellos fue la misma que habían estado desarrollando durante estas semanas de viaje juntos. Silencioso caminares, el susurro de las capas siendo quitadas, mochilas contra el tatami.

Cuando estaban en situaciones parecidas –cuarto rentado, posada o cabaña, compartiendo el espacio reducido, Sasuke actuaba mas taciturno que de costumbre. Realmente, Sakura comparaba, él estaba siendo aún más cerrado que antes de iniciar este viaje. En el breve tiempo que estuvo en la aldea, se habían acercado más. La convivencia se sienta a gusto. Pero ahora… Ella sentía como su deber el aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿Quieres usar el baño primero? Debes estar cansado…

— Hazlo tú —En seguida se levantó, artículos personales en una sola mano. — Usaré el baño comunitario.

Y salió. Sin más.

Fueron unos segundos los que Sakura se quedó ahí de pie, absorbiendo lo sucedido, agregándolo como otro seco actuar de Sasuke hacia ella. Mientras, juntó ropa limpia y se dirigió al pequeño baño exterior del cuarto, aun sopesando el cómo sentirse.

_"¿Siempre será esto así?"_

Frío. Silencioso… solitario.

.

Sakura contemplaba las suaves ondas en el agua, mentón apoyado sobre sus rodillas y agua cubriéndole hasta los hombros. Esperaba que el agua, tan tibia y relajante, se llevara esas inseguridades y dolores que no podía evitar sentir. Que la tristeza se convirtiera en vapor y se alejara de ella.

Pero no sucedía así. Y es que Sasuke actuaba tan lejano, aun estando ella a centímetros de él. E incluso cuando físicamente él no estuviera ahí, Sakura seguía siendo atormentada. Estar sola le daba tiempo para analizar y los pensamientos pesimistas le asaltaban, los recuerdos le torturaban.

Creyó, _ingenuamente_, que realizar ese viaje con Sasuke lograría hacerles más cercanos. Tonta e ilusa, pues debió ser obvio desde el principio que sólo estaba forzándose sobre él. Fue ella la que le pidió le dejara acompañarlo.

Él había aceptado, algo recio, pero de no haber querido se lo habría dicho, ¿no? Sasuke no era de los que callaban y actuaba para complacer. Mucho menos a ella y sus ilusos sueños de niña. Al principio las cosas entre ellos, sus interacciones y cercanía, habían estado bien.

Pero ahora su actuar…

— Sus ojos cada vez lucen más distantes…

¿Qué era lo que a Sasuke le atormentaba?

.

Incluso si Sakura le cuestionaba, Sasuke no respondería cosa alguna. Más apenada se sentiría ella al reclamar atención o afecto que era más que obvio Sasuke no daría.

Resignada, se dejó caer en la cama. Yukata ligera, pero Sakura no se preocupó si daba a mostrar piel demás. Sasuke no estaba, y aunque llegara, seguro miraría a cualquiera cosa menos a su dirección. Atracción era lo último que sentía por ella.

—Peor es tener que compartir la cama con alguien que seguro prefiere dormir en el suelo que junto a mi…

불꽃놀이

Los hombres le miraban con miedo y sospecha, muchos se alejaban de él, otros decidían simplemente salir de los baños. No sabían quién era Sasuke Uchiha, ni lo que había hecho, pero el aura que el susodicho emanaba era suficiente advertencia de peligro.

No se movía ni miraba a nadie en concreto. De hecho, ni una sola palabra había salido de su boca, pero era el ambiente alrededor de él que a los demás hacía correr.

Por su parte, el último Uchiha simplemente miraba fijamente su única mano. Contenía tanto poder. Había dañado a tanta gente con ella. Sobre todo a un persona en específico. Le miraba fijamente, estando bajo el gran chorro de agua –ya fría, pero que aun así golpeaba como torrente sobre su piel- recordando.

Su mano era grande, cerrándose por completo alrededor de la delicada muñeca de Sakura. El tacto, suave, breve y de alguna manera, tranquilizador.

Estar cerca de su antigua compañera de equipo era _aterrador_… pues le hacía creer que había esperanza.

Anhelos egoístas, futuros cálidos. Una nueva oportunidad junto a ella.

Todo lo que alguna vez deseó, todo lo que no se podía permitir.

Sakura le regalaba sonrisas sinceras, sus ojos le miraban con adoración… pero Sasuke cerraba sus propios ojos y podía verse a sí mismo, a Sakura, -una versión antigua de ambos- y lo aberrante: esa misma mano que ahora hormigueaba con ansiedad por crear contacto con la mujer, era la misma que en sus recuerdos se cerraba contra el cuello de Sakura. Con fuerza, con loca y descontrolada furia.

Porque Sasuke podía verse a sí mismo, su versión más perdida e incontrolable, tocando las flores de cerezo y desmoronarlas, dejando pétalos marchitos caer ante la fría tierra.

Volvía a abrir los ojos y ante él su única mano vacía, con marcas de sus propias uñas en la piel.

Sasuke combatía ante dos deseos: el acercarse a Sakura… y el dejarle ir.

.

Sería más fácil ignorar sus ambiciones egoístas si ella no fuera… _Sakura_.

Siempre leal.

— Llegaste… —Sakura se levantó de inmediato, dejando su té en la mesa.

Y Sasuke se preguntaba, ¿cuánto tiempo tenía esperándole? Había supuesto que ya estaría dormida. Una rápida observación a su aspecto –su cabello un poco ondulado por la humedad del baño, su yukata lisa, siendo sujeta por un listón alrededor de su cintura, sonrojo evidente. Tal parece que él no fue el único en tomar un largo baño. Ese pensamiento trajo consigo otro tipo de escenario a su mente. Una imagen prohibida atentaba contra el pudor y la intimidad de la mujer frente a él.

Sasuke se enfureció consigo mismo ante su falta de respeto y poco autocontrol. En momentos así odiaba a sus bajos instintos.

Así que no le respondió, prefirió evadir su mirada y dar paso largo –como tantas otras veces- y se encaminó hasta la habitación principal. Estaba oscura e incluso se sentía fría –esto debido a los ventanales que daban a los jardines traseros de la posada. Tan ensimismado, que no presenció como los hombros de Sakura caían, reflejo de su estado de ánimo y autoestima.

No, Sasuke sólo se enfocó en centrar su autocontrol. Paso tras paso, cada vez le envolvía más la oscuridad de la habitación. Era un reflejo de su alma, suponía. Luego, su mano en puño y sus dedos clavándose de nuevo en su propia piel. Dándole la espalda a todo lo que alguna vez deseó.

Su penitencia por los pecados que no parecían borrarse.

— Por qué… —esa voz rompió el silencio impuesto por él. Sasuke podía sentir sus propios ojos agrandarse, pues el tono de Sakura iba escalando mientras se acercaba a él. — ¡¿Por qué aceptaste que viniera…?! Todo este tiempo… ¡sólo para hacerme a un lado! Tú no eres una persona cruel, Sasuke…

Su voz se quebraba con cada frase, las lágrimas –sabía él- eran derramadas a pesar del control que seguro ella estaba ejerciendo.

Quedó atrapado. Acorralado por el pasado, el anhelo de su corazón lastimado y el presente. No importaba cuándo o dónde, Sasuke siempre lograba lastimar a Sakura.

Siempre fue así, con ella. En cada etapa de esta desastrosa vida, no la alejaba de él, pero tampoco la reclamaba como su nuevo prospecto de vida, a pesar de que su mente ya había supuesto eso. Cruel. Él era cruel, verdaderamente. Así pues, creyó que era mejor seguir esa línea, y ahorrarle más sufrimiento en un futuro.

— Te equivocas...

Lo que sea que él deseara no era relevante, ahora aceptaba.

— Yo siempre he sido así.

El gesto irónico en su rostro, molestia y frustración. Ella lograba ver esto. Sus ojos fríos, decepcionados y lastimados. Él también sufría, pero ni así cambiaría de opinión. Ninguno merecía esto, ¿no?

El forzarse a estar cerca… pero con una barrera entre ellos. No avanzaban, y no querían soltarse.

— El error es tuyo, por seguir aquí.

_"Por querer seguir conmigo"_.

Y se comportaba como un cobarde, no sólo al decir algo que le dañaría más, sino evitando mirarle a los ojos. Porque cada día Sasuke era asediado por las memorias de sus errores, que no quería agregar otra imagen de una Sakura rota -una vez más- a su mente. Quería que la última imagen que pudiera recordar de ella fuera la sonrisa cálida que solía regalarle. Egoísta y cobarde, pero no se atrevía a más.

_"Te mostraría mis sentimientos, mi corazón en la mano, si pudiera…" _pero no se sentía digno de estos. De ella. Incluso ahora.

Sakura se movió, pero él miraba hacia el listón en su marcada cintura. Suponía ella se alejaría, pasaría de él, aceptando lo que le decía.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

El impacto que al cielo iluminó fue a la par del mudo asombro de Sasuke ante el fiero y sorpresivo agarre de Sakura hacia él. Sus manos, a las que siempre catalogo como delicadas, eran duras contra su única mano. Atónito, sin palabras en la boca, la furia que Sakura mostraba era verdadera.

— ¡Deja de minimizarte! ¡A ti y a tus sentimientos! Deja la autocompasión… te mantienes alejado, me retienes a brazo de distancia, a pesar de no ser eso lo que quieres. Tratas de ocultarlo con indiferencia, pero —la gentileza volvía a su tacto, deshaciendo el puño, evitando que siguiera clavando sus dedos en su palma. La mano suave de ella acariciaba la herida que el mismo se había hecho — pero demuestras lo contrario.

— No lo entiendes.

¿Cómo podría? Ella no había vivido lo mismo que él.

— No… pero no quiero que renuncies a la felicidad. Es probable que yo no sea tu opción de felicidad, y no busco atraparte. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

No había sonrisa encantadora o sonrojo apenado. Sakura mostraba sinceridad en sus palabras, en sus ojos. Mostraba dolor, pero sobre este era el verdadero sentimiento, el que siempre le había brindado:

Amor.

El amor de Sakura no era egoísta, era puro y sincero.

— Sólo quería atesorar cada segundo contigo, Sasuke-kun. —las lágrimas eran notorias, en este punto él había logrado su cometido; romperle el corazón de nuevo.

Las pulsaciones que siempre había sentido recorrer su cuerpo, como una luminosa energía, centrándose en su pecho, cegando su mente. Los latidos de un corazón temeroso chocando con el puro anhelo de la felicidad. Una combinación extraña. Como los fuegos artificiales que en ese momento iluminaban el cielo oscuro.

_"No digas nada",_ era su propio comando.

En ese momento, Sasuke de verdad necesitaba tomar el valor para decidir el paso, a pesar de la furia y frustración a sí mismo por la siempre cobardía que le consumía y le hacía arrepentirse.

_"Hazlo, hazlo"._

Quería hablar. Quería que ella entendiera… pero su boca no coordinaba lo que sus sentimientos querían, de una vez por todas, expresar.

Y es que era como si esos ojos –esos destellos de verdes esmeraldas -vida amor, luz- le entendieran.

_Hermoso,_ la descripción involuntaria por parte de su mente, pues no estaba en la posición de tales palabras.

— ¿Lo intentaras? Ser feliz. Con alguien ma-

Su voz se rompió, y con esta toda la fuerza que en él quedaba.

Su movimiento fue brusco, incómodo, pero su única mano se soltó de las de ella, y lo poco que había logrado alejarse del agarre no finalizó el tacto entre ellos, pues sus dedos pasaron por la mejilla de ella, en un torpe intento de quitar esas lágrimas de su rostro. El contacto fue breve pero sumamente íntimo. Ambos, Sasuke y Sakura sostuvieron sus miradas, tantos sentimientos siendo procesados por este simple actuar.

El subir y bajar de sus pechos, el silencio que les envolvió ya no era helado. No, no lo era.

Y fue Sasuke quien retomó el agarre de manos. Dedos entrelazados, manos firmemente sujetas.

Sakura le veía sorprendida, y Sasuke luchó contra el deseo de desviar la mirada apenado. Nunca antes había hecho tal declaración –nunca verbal, tampoco física- pero necesitaba continuar viendo el rostro de Sakura, saber que ella estaba entendiendo. Y luego,

— No pienso buscar a nadie.

Dicho eso, le atrajo más cerca de él. Sus cuerpos no chocaron, la distancia no despareció del todo, pero la barrera que les dividía sí.

Con un suspiro pesado, y algo reticente –era pena, pues estaba mostrando su vulnerabilidad ante un terreno del cual no tenía experiencia- Sasuke se acercó un poco más. Lo suficiente para apoyar su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica.

— Lo siento.

_Sakura_.

.

Su rostro apoyándose contra su pecho ahora, Sasuke dejaba que ella llorara lo que fuera necesario, ya que al menos ahora esas lágrimas no eran de tristeza.

El camino a recorrer era uno muy largo, y los miedos e inseguridades no habían desaparecido, sabía bien pero ahora decidía no caminar solo.

Aceptaba agradecido la compañía que se le daba, y en una aprobación silenciosa, se sinceraba consigo mismo.

_Al igual que las luces en el cielo… tú eres lo único que tengo. Lo único que quiero._

_._

_._

_._

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Hm?

Era la primera vez que dormían tan cerca, con la mano de ella en el pecho de él, y el brazo de Sasuke colocado sobre los hombros de Sakura.

El silencio que les envolvía ya no era frío ni solitario. Al contrario, una sensación cálida y efervescente les llenaba. Sakura se preguntaba si de ahora en adelante sería así.

— Gracias.

_Porque en las noches más oscuras, tú iluminas mi cielo._

.

* * *

Pues estaba en Hiatus, pero reviví (?

Estoy de vacaciones, así que planeo actualizar algunas cosillas y publicar unos pendientes.

No se si alguien aun me lee, pero intentaré seguir escribiendo y publicando.


End file.
